<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out Of Time by Mal_not_Otto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642677">Out Of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto'>Mal_not_Otto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HIVE next gen [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was gone. Nero didn't listen to him, and now she was gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HIVE next gen [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out Of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mal here! This is basically Morts fic, Unfair, but in Otto's pov so I did copy some dialogue. But yea take this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otto paced in the flight deck. The message he had gotten left him uneasy</p><p>Time is out, Malpense.</p><p>With the message, came coordinates, ones that lead to the nearby warehouse. That was where Lulu was. Otto hoped nothing happened to her.</p><p>"Sir," the pilot's voice snapped him back into reality, "we've arrived."</p><p>Otto nodded and rushed into the cargo bay and out of the shroud. His uneasiness only grew as he approached the abandoned building.</p><p>Soon found the entrance and ran inside. He stopped in his tracks. Not too far from the door was Lulu. She was laying on the floor, blood puddling around her.</p><p>"Lulu!" He called out as he ran to her. He felt a tiny bit of relief when her eyes opened.</p><p>"... Dad?" Her voice was quiet, "you're here…"</p><p>He knelt down next to her and looked around desperately. Goddamnit, where were the others, "Of course I am, the medical team should be here soon and they'll treat your wound."</p><p>He watched as she closed her eyes, "I love you dad."</p><p>No. No no no not yet. "I love you too. Of course I do. Just please," his felt the tears stream down his face as desperation seeped into his voice, "Please. Just a bit longer. I can't do this again."</p><p>He still remembered that day. At the AWF. She had tried to save him. He didn't want to leave her but had no choice. He couldn't fight against her strange power.</p><p>He had gotten no response. No… "Lucy?!" He shook her.</p><p>No.</p><p>No!</p><p>He was too late.</p><p>She was gone.</p><p>He let out a loud, anguished yell as he held her lifeless body close. "NO! NO!" He sobbed.</p><p>She was gone.</p><p>He lifted his head.</p><p>She was gone. Nero didn't listen to him, and she was gone.</p><p>"... That bastard." Otto muttered. He wasn't going to let this go lightly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>